The ball and the chain
by kastiyana
Summary: Estados Unidos sabe cuál es su posición en este conflicto, pero la oposición de algunos de sus ciudadanos generan dilemas en él ¿Podrá Inglaterra hacerlo entrar en razón? - UKUS – contexto de guerra fría, guerra de Vietnam, hippismo, crisis económica en Inglaterra.


**Resumen**: Estado

* * *

tnam, crisis económica en Inglaterra.

**Advertencias: **Uso de drogas alucinógenas, personajes con doble bipolaridad. Amor libre y orgías (?)

**Nota: **Didicado totalmente a July porque es mi usukienta favorita en todo el mundo, porque me dijo que no odiaba a esta pareja, aunque no le creí; porque no solo aguante mis gustos por el fruk y el englamano sino que además los betea. Por ser tan open minded te doy este fic, con guerra fría, hippies, y todo eso que te y me gusta.

* * *

**The ball and chain**

* * *

"_Digo, si tuvieras un día, hombre; digo tienes 365 días ¿verdad?, pero si tuvieras un día; te digo, es mejor que ese día sea tu vida. Por que puedes decir 'Oh, Dios' y llorar por los otros 364, pero vas a perder ese único día y es todo lo que tienes; tienes que llamarle amor a eso, hombre... ¡eso es lo que es!, Si tienes un hoy, no esperes un mañana, hombre, porque no lo necesitas y porque de hecho, como hemos descubierto en el camino, el mañana nunca sucede. Es todo el mismo jodido día, hombre, así que debes aferrarte a él como si fuera el último minuto de tu vida..."_ (Janis Joplin – Discurso pronunciado en medio de su interpretación de "Ball and chain")

* * *

El primer ministro británico extendió la portada del New York times sobre su escritorio y vio con asombro a qué se refería su colega norteamericano cuando dijo "Tengo problemas con el chico". Tosió nerviosamente. Si Alfred Jones estaba haciendo semejantes desplantes en público en momentos tan serios, entonces talvez sí era necesaria una intervención externa que le ayudase a recordar su posición en medio de este conflicto.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? - preguntó la voz al otro lado del teléfono- Tienes que ayudarme a controlarlo – pidió, Nixon.

-Hablaré con Arthur – contestó nada más Wilson, dando a entender todo con eso. Pero ahora era él quien estaba en un dilema. Todos quienes trataban con la nación a diario, y le habían aprendido a conocer, sabían de sobra cuál era su actitud respecto al 'mocoso emancipado'. La independencia aún como una herida abierta. Por otra parte, si le proponía esta misión como una oportunidad de hacer que el chico entrara en razón 'porque solo tú, Arthur, puedes hacerlo', pudiera ser que la nación sintiera una corriente de ego y aires paternales que lo harían correr a América a socorrer a su antigua colonia en tiempos de crisis.

Igual le daba miedo, Harold Wilson sabía lo que estaba pasando son su nación producto de 'las circunstancias'. El enfrentamiento entre el comunismo y el capitalismo no había explotado a fuego aún – al menos en sus territorios – pero estaba dejando consecuencias nefastas en otras partes. La reseción se hacía presente en su país y cada vez había más inconformidad en la gente, en especial los jóvenes que se veían entregados a un futuro como obreros, enterrados en sus barrios, ya guetos, de mediocridad. Reino Unido, muy fiel a la Reina podía ser, pero la efervesencia de su pueblo no podía negarla. Y es así como a veces lo veían incurrir en 'conductas poco ortodoxas'. Arthur, totalmente consciente de su bipolaridad, se disculpaba al día siguente y prometía controlarse a sí mismo. Aunque ambos sabían que eso era imposible.

¿Cómo podría Arthur ayudar a Alfred con el mismo problema? Sería como un ciego guiando a otro. Aunque la Reina había dicho que tal vez el ocuparse del chico le implantaría un sentido de responsabilidad y le haría olvidarse de sus propios conflictos existenciales.

Con esa esperanza, el primer ministro mandó a llamar a Reino Unido a su despacho. La nación lucía trasnochada y algo descompuesta. Parecía avergonzado de dar explicaciones y fue una suerte que Wilson no estuviera de humor para escucharlas.

-Tenemos un problema con el chico – comenzó el mandatario. Reino Unido puso un gesto de profundo desagrado ( y algo de dolor incluso) antes de decir.

-Lo que haga el mocoso no me importa, dejó de ser mi asunto hace siglos.

-No puedes decir eso, estamos del mismo bando después de todo ¿O acaso apoyas a los comunistas?

-Por supuesto que no... pero eso no significa que deba estar al pendiente de lo que haga ni...

Wilson estiró el periódico sobre el escritorio dejando ver la imagen de el representante de Estados Unidos vestido de un modo bastante colorido, una pañoleta en la cabeza, estirado en suelo para interrumpir el paso de un camión de la policía. Alrededor muchos chicos, universitarios probablemente, parecían estar gritando y sosteniendo pancartas, unas de ellas no el símbolo de la paz y otra que decía "Hagamos el amor, no la guerra".

Iglaterra se pasó la mano por el rostro en un gesto muy similar al que pondría un padre avergonzado, entendiendo a lo que se refería su ministro al decir "Tenemos un problema con el chico".

-Bueno, qué quieres que te diga... es un emancipado ¿Qué más vamos a esperar de él? - enunció finalmente la nación intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Se está 'emancipando' en contra de sus propios principios

-No sería ni la primera, ni la última nación que sufre bipolaridad debido a sus conflictos internos

-Pero él es el lider de uno de los bloques...no puede darse el lujo de sufrir bipolaridad.

"Él es el líder..." se repetía Reino Unido en su fuero interno, con un dejo de rabia. ¿Desde cuando el mocoso había pasado a ser el líder? Esto ya había pasado de lo molesto a lo bizarro. Aún tenía la extraña manía de recordar a 'el chico' con un halo de fantasía nostálgica: cuando era tan pequeño y el lo iba a ver, el primer inglés nacido en suelo americano... cuando se había convertido en su colonia, cuando aprendió a montar, cuando aprendió a lacear y se dió cuenta de su fuerza sobrenatural escondida en una sonrisa tan pura; cuando en su adolescencia comenzó con sus aires rebeldes y él – de un modo muy reprochable – había ignorado todas sus demandas. El orgullo siempre había sido su mayor enemigo, desde siempre.

No fue capaz de decirle a Francia que se sentía solo en su isla cuando no iba a jugar con él. No fue capaz de decirle a Estados Unidos que por favor -porfavorporfavor- no lo dejase solo.

-Y déjame adivinar – comenzó a ironizar la nación – ahora Richard te ha mandado llamar porque no puede controlarlo y quiere que yo vaya a jugar a la niñera, como si no tuvieramos suficientes problemas acá.

-La crisis va a empeorar si Estados Unidos se deja vencer por sus instintos idealistas y se rinde... la Unión Soviética no puede imponerse... si lo hace...

-Lo sé, lo sé – Reino Unido odiaba su racionalidad en ese momento - ¿Dónde está?

-En Nueva York – le informó Wilson sabiendo que había conseguido convencer a su nación – Se junta en este edificio gubernamental con unos economistas, atiende a reuniones con el general de la armada que le informa de sus avances en Vietnam y a veces... -Inglaterra puso especial atención en esta parte – se escapa a las villas del sur de Manghattan donde se reunen y organizan los activistas... creemos que además está usando drogas, aunque no sabría precisar...

-Ya – le interrumpió Inglaterra sin querer oir más. Esto no se lo esperaba. Sabía que no tenía derecho a recriminarlo porque él mismo en el siglo pasado había sido un consumidor de opio; uno bastante duro, de hecho. También debía reconocer que él mismo estaba sufriendo de absesos de bipolaridad en que odiaba a la Reina y pensaba que su país era un lugar sin oportunidades, entonces se iba a tomar con un montón de chiquillos que trabajaban en las fábricas y astilleros mientras despotricaba contra la maldita guerra con los jodidos alemanes que los había sumido en la precariedad en la que estaban ahora.

Pero no esperaba que Estados Unidos también se viera envuelto en esos enredos. Era muy joven, si apenas hace unos siglos era un niño... Unos siglos no era tanto tiempo ¿Verdad?

Cuando aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York, el chico le esperaba enfundado en un traje gris, de corbata, lucía peinado, profesional. Se acercó corriendo con ese entusiasmo tan molesto, la risotada, el abrazo estrangulador, el "¡Hola Iggy!" "¡No me llames así! ¡Sabes que lo detesto! ¿Te voy poniendo motes yo acaso?" "Hahahahaha, ¡no cambias nada, viejo amargado!" "Tú tampoco cambias, por desgracia"

En el taxi camino al hotel solo hablaron de trabajo: reuniones con economistas, asuntos de relaciones internacionales, la preocupación que sentía por cierto país de Sudamérica que estaba comenzando a mostrar tendencias marxistas. Por esa declaración y por lo centrado – y sobre todo capitalista – que se veía a la hora del almuerzo, parecía imposible que en esa cabeza se estuviera tejiendo una idea contraria a sus ideales. Mucho menos alguna idea rebelde. Inglaterra se siente ridículo entonces ¿Por qué fue necesario que el atravesara el atlántico en avión si el chico no tenía ningún problema? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando que podría controlarlo como si fuera un niño?

Estados Unidos se llevó el último bocado de papas fritas a la boca y exclamó.

-¡Nada como una buena porción de _French fries_ para recobrar las energías perdidas!

-Tú nunca pierdes la energía – le recordó el británico, algo molesto con la sola idea, al tiempo que se quedaba mirando insistentemente la cara de su ex colonia.

-Qué… qué… ¿Pasa algo?

Inglaterra poseso de uno de sus típicos arranques compulsivos – tic en la ceja y todo- acercó su dedo pulgar a la comisura de la boca del norteamericano. Sin más explicaciones; sin notar la ofuscación del muchacho.

-Tenías mayonesa – contestó con ese tono vetusto que tanto divertía al chiquillo.

-Ya…- Estados Unidos parecía estar apurado, así que Inglaterra preguntó.

-¿Debes irte?

-Sí, tengo una reunión con el general de la armada... trae noticias sobre nuestros avances.

-Bueno, yo llamaré al primer ministro para encargarme de trabajo pendiente... ¿Cenamos en la noche? - preguntó con un tono autoritario que realmente no era invitación, sino una orden.

-Sí, sí... Nos vemos, viejo...- se despidió el chico dejando el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa al tiempo que salía corriendo.

-Oye ¡Se te queda el saco! - gritó Inglaterra, pero el norteamericano ya estaba fuera de alcance. Con la misma mueca que ponen los maestros cuando los niños hacen alguna trastada, Reino Unido sacó la prenda olvidada de la silla, la alisó con sus manos y la colgó de su brazo mientras salía del restaurante rumbo al hotel. Desde allí hace algunas llamadas, recibe noticias, de lo que ocurre en su país, da su aprobación a algunas medidas y da cuenta de lo que ha visto en el país americano.

-No he notado nada extraño en él... yo creo que Richard está exagerando, el estrés de toda 'la situación' lo hace ver problemas donde no los hay... sí, igualmente lo voy a vigilar... creo que la próxima semana... Good bye.

Sin darse cuenta se acercaba la hora de la cena y el Estados Unidos debería haber llamado para avisar que se había descocupado. Inglaterra se sacó su traje de negocios y se puso el pantalón de gamuza café con su típico sweter verde, sacó su abrigo y se sentó a esperar la llamada de su anfitrión que pasado las ocho no llegaba. Comenzaba a molestarse "Estos americanos..." cuando el teléfono interrumpió su rosario de maldiciones.

-_Well_, _Hello, little brat_- saludó ofensivamente

-¡Inglaterra!

No era Estados Unidos, y lo que era peor, era Richard creyendo que podía ordenarle como si fuera su jefe.

-¿Se puede saber dónde están?

-¿Dónde están quiénes?- preguntó Reino Unido confundido.

-Tú y Estados Unidos... ¿Estás con él?

-No está conmigo, tenía una reunión con un general Watson y...

-No existe ningún general Watson, ¡por Dios! ¿No se supone que viniste a controlarlo? ¡Cómo se te ocurre creer lo que dice!

-Pero bueno, ¡No soy su niñera, se supone que tú deberías saber dónde está! - Le reprochó el británico ya cabreado. Richard al otro la de la línea chasqueó la lengua, molesto y entonces pareció que alguien irrumpió en su oficina. Se escuchó claramente al mandatario pronunciar "Shit..." antes de volver a hablarle a la nación.

-Está repartiendo panfletos en la quinta avenida, tres calles al sur del Times Square, Inglaterra, por favor, detenlo y arrástralo al hotel contigo, no podemos permitir que lo arresten... el escándalo sería

-Sí, sí, lo entiendo... ya voy

La nación, no muy convencida, se apresuró en ponerse el abrigo, coger dinero, y salir del edificio a tomar un taxi. Cuando llegó a la Quinta avenida por fin se encontró con un desfile de marionetas gigantes y camiones coloridos; una banda toca en un escenario móvil y en otro carro donde van hombres y mujeres de cuerpos pintados, estaba Alfred al aldo de un tipo con megáfono que gritaba:

-¡Esta guerra no es nuestra! ¡Esta guerra sigue intereses comerciales y políticos de un régimen autoritario al que no debemos pertenecer! ¡Esta guerra se combate con amor! ¡El amor es un arma más poderosa que las bombas!

El inglés siguió la comparsa por un trecho de casi diez calles, fue entonces cuando Estados Unidos reparó en él y le hizo señas. El carro donde iba se detuvo y el chico bajó las escaleras de la tarima móvil.

-Vamos Iggy, súbete – le invitó el muchacho con un tono entusiasta.

-¡No me digas así, maldición! ¡Bájate ahora mismo! - la nación erupea lucía conmo si estuviese a punto de tener una embolia por lo que una de las muchacas, con el cuerpo pintado de colores y flores en el pelo le dijo.

-No te sulfures, hermano... únete a la corriente

Inglaterra no entiendía nada de lo que había dicho esa loca, pero en su momento de ofuscación fue jalado arriba del vehículo que comienzó su marcha nuevamente. La parte trasera del camión era como una casona de dos pisos o un teatro rodante. Suben por una escalera de madera hasta llegar arriba donde están los jóvenes, el del megáfono y otros que sostienen lienzos contra la guerra.

Luego de que el desfile hubo terminado el vehículo siguió su camino hacia la villa de Oeste y estacionó frente a un edificio de la calle 14th. Los jóvenes comenzaron a bajarse, tomando sus bolsos, ropas, panderos, y otros cacharros. Reino Unidos por primera vez en el día cayó en cuenta de la vestimenta que traía su excolonia. Traía una pañoleta roja amarrada en la cabeza a modo de cintillo, sus anteojos eran redondos y llamativos, usaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón con flecos encima de una camiseta de colores de teñido artesanal, unos jeans gastados, calzaba unas botas viejas y de adorno se veía un colgante en su cuello que no era el de las medallas identificatorias de la armada, sino que tenía un colmillo, una pluma y un dige tejido con un símbolo: el mismo que estaba pintado en la camiseta de varios de los otros chicos y que estaba en la camioneta.

Alfred le agarró del brazo para sacarlo de su examen mudo y le dijo: Oye acá nos bajamos

-Y nos vamos al hotel – agregó el europeo con tono demandante que en vez e surgir el efecto deseado solo sacó una risa al muchacho.

-No, no... esta es nuestra casa, no tenemos que irnos.

-¿Nuestra? Tuya y de quién más

-De la comunidad, Iggy, de todo el mundo

Reino Unido rodó los ojos exasperado adivinando que convencer a esta versión distorsionada de su colonia iba a ser más dificil de lo que tenía programado. Sin darse cuenta estaba subiendo los cinco pisos junto a otro grupo de veinte jovencitos. El piso era enorme, debía tener unas diez habitaciones, una enorme área común donde en vez de sillones habían unos colchones, troncos, bastidores de pintura, guitarras instaladas junto a otros instrumentos. Algunos se fueron a la cocina a preparar ensaladas de frutas y Alfred se sentó junto a otro grupo a discutir sobre los próximos panfletos a imprimir.

-Oye, ya es suficiente de jugar a la revolución, nos vamos – comenzó el inglés de nuevo. Pero el norteamericano lo observó de arriba abajo como intentando comprenderlo hasta que pareció entrar en razón – solo por un isntante – y exclamó:

-¡Es cierto! Sería una descortesía no mostrarte la hospitalidad de la villa del Oeste – Inglaterra se horrorizó, y aún más al escuchar - ¡Chicos, vamos al _Vanguard_!- Y nuevamente no alcanzó ni a emitir una queja, fue arrastrado escalas abajo en un coro de risas donde venían dos chicas y unos cuatro chicos más.

En vano, Inglaterra intentó razonar con su colonia que no quería escucharle o simplemente se hacía el tonto. El famoso _Vanguard_ más que un pub era un galpón desastrado, con poca luz, una nube de humno y unas mesas rústicas donde se servían bebidas que francamente al europeo le comenzaron a dar miedo. Había un ruido estridente de guitarras eléctricas con lo que parecía ser rock sicodélico... un blues... difícil saberlo. No era su estilo.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del escenario y en ella, una pipa enorme con mangueras – y en pleno funcionamiento cortesía de otros de los amiguitos de Estados Unidos – adornaba la mesa.

-Paz, chicos – dijo la nación americana. Los otros le saludaron como si le conocieran de toda la vida, con abrazos efusivos y entonces le chico continuó – vine a pasear a un amigo, el es Ing... inglés, se llama Arthur.

-Qué hay Arthur – preguntó uno de los muchachos con un tono adormilado. Reino Unido le iba a decir que no había nada bueno y que quería largarse. Pero Estados Unidos lo jaló a sentarse a su lado.

-Creo que deberíamos volver al hotel – insistió Reino Unido.

-¡Pero no podemos! - protestó Estados Unidos. Inglaterra enarcó una ceja pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué no podían – Acabamos de llegar – agregó el muchacho – Eso y que me ha llegado un encargo que quería compartir contigo.

El europeo lucía aún más suspicaz al escuchar la mención de un encargo. El sabía de estas cosas, pero quería comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Una algarabía irrumpió en el lugar cuando una persona arriba del escenario – el mismo cantante de la banda – anunció.

-Por fin, tengo el honor de presentar a mi gran amiga, Janis y a la Kosmic Blues Band – Alfred gritó entusiasmado como si hubiera ganado su equipo favorito de baseball y se volvió a su ex-tutor.

-Oh, hombre, tienes que esuchar esto...

-_Tiempo de verano... chico, tienes una vida fácil; los peces saltan afuera y los algodones, Señor, son algodones altos... Tu padre es rico y tu madre es muy guapa... ella luce muy guapa para mí en este momento (1)_

En ese momento, ya sea por la voz de esa mujer, el olor de la hierba o el ambiente rebelde que lo rodeaba. Inglaterra comenzó a sentir esa comezón que le daba allá en Londres, en Basildon, en Liverpool, en Portsmouth... ese deseo de libertad, de desquitarse, de olvidarse de todo. Ese deseo que sentía a través de John, Ringo, George y Paul.

Estados Unidos desenvolvió el minúsculo paquete que contenía una tira de cartón, o al menos eso parecía. Recortó dos cachos y ofreció uno a su compañero y tomó otro con la yema de su índice izquierdo.

-¿Qué carajo es esto? - Preguntó Inglaterra, solo por joder, ya dispuesto a todo.

-Esto es un viaje cósmico comprimido... gratis, yo invito.

-Sí, entiendo que es un viaje de esos, me he pegado muchos viajecitos, mocoso, créeme... Pero me gustaría saber qué mierda me estoy echando al cuerpo.

-Ácido, Lsd, yellow sunshine...

-Ya... - Inglaterra miró dudoso el pedacito que estaba en su palma derecha. Nunca se había echado drogas industriales; en sus tiempos se usaba 'lo natural'.

-Vamos, no te vayas a echar atrás ahora – le desafió el mocoso con esos ojos azules, antes inocentes, ahora juguetones.

-Tu sabes que no soy de los que se echan atrás – le recordó la nación y se depositó el recorte debajo de la lengua.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en que solo se dedicaron a escuchar los acordes de guitarra de Sam que parecían distorcionarse, ya sea por su pericia en el manejo de las cuerdas y el pedal, por la voz rasposa de La bruja cósmica... O era una distorción visual en que las medias luces, las pañoletas coloridas y las risas se mezclaban, perdían su forma, cambiaban las líneas y matices. Arthur ya no veía con los ojos para afuera; era como si le hubieran vuelto los ojos hacia adentro solo para hacerlo mirar un caos caleidoscópico.

La risa de Estados Unidos se unió a la lluvia de estímulos e Inglaterra comenzó a tocar una guitarra de aire. Del mismo modo en que le había enseñado John, Ringo, George y Paul allá en Liverpool. Movía sus dedos por el mastil imaginario y rasgaba cerrando los ojos una canción que no era la que cantaba Janis arriba mientras se desgarraba diciendo "When everybody in the world will need the same lonely thing; When I wanna work for your love, babe" (2)

-Cantame una canción de las tuyas – pidió el chico, con su voz pastosa y confundida.

-No jodas- contestó Reino Unido en un desplante adolescente y antipático.

-¿Es que no te acuerdas de ninguna? La edad te tiene mal… pobre viejo desmemoriado

-Pfft, me acuerdo perfectamente

-¿Y bueno…?

Arthur hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por buscar en su memoria distorsionada alguna canción que le hiciera sentido; era difícil con tanto ruido, tanto humo y tantos colores rodeándolo. Alfred reía, entre la burla y el delirio y entonces, como si el cerebro le dictara comenzó – Let me take you down 'cause i'm going to strawberry fields, nothing is real, and nothing to get hung about… strawberry fields forever…(3)

Desde ahí todo es borroso; Inglaterra recuerda imágenes vagas de haberse subido al escenario a cantar "Lucy in the sky..." con los miembros de la banda. No sabe como han llegado al departamento comunitario ni de donde ha sacado la camiseta de lino con el símbolo de la paz – ahora sabe que eso significa – que está impreso en todas partes de este barrio.

Estados Unidos se despierta, mira alrededor como si no supiera lo que pasa y entonces murmura:

-No, no... otra vez no.

Inglaterra en el colchón tirado al lado de la cama resopla con sorna y pregunta:

-¿Es demasiado común para tí esto de despertarte acá con arrepentimientos?

-Es... eh... no tienes idea no lo entenderías – contesta el muchacho poniéndose de pie para buscar entre la ropa tirada en la silla la camisa y el pantalón de sastre que había estado trayendo el día anterior. Los agarra y va al baño a cambiarse. El europeo resopla ¿En qué momento Alfred había adquirido tanto pudor frente suyo? ¿Fue antes? ¿Después de la independencia? ¿Fue cuando Reino Unido comenzó a poseerlo por ahí en el siglo XVI? Era dificil saberlo. No quería ni recordar esa época en que estaba enceguecido con el poder de su imperio y su flota y nada más llegar al puerto de Boston, buscaba a su colonia adolescente para descargar su tensión luego de meses de desvaríos y abstinencia en alta mar.

Estados Unidos apareció vestido lo más ordenadamente que podía. Inglaterra se incorporó y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa lo siguió a la salida del edificio. Nadie estaba en pie aún así que no fue necesario dar explicaciones. Luego de eso el chico lo había llevado a su otro departamento, ese que estaba cerca del centro comercial y el Central Park. Este edificio estaba en medio de la vorágine de los automóviles y los bancos. Estados Unidos saludó al recepcionista indicándole que el señor Kirkland iba a estar de visita en los próximos días y que le dejara entrar sin reparos a su piso.

-¿Para qué hiciste eso? - preguntó el inglés curioso.

-Necesito ayuda... no puedo estar solo, cuando me dejan solo enloquezco y … ¡Dios!, Inglaterra, no permitas que vuelva a comportarme así.

La nación europea parecía divertida con su desgracia, pero terminó accediendo.

-Bueno, vamos a prentender que esto no ha pasado, ¿Te parece?

-Esta bien, no ha pasado y no volverá a suceder.

-Exacto, pero ahora necesito buscar mis cosas en el hotel.

-No te preocupes, puedo mandarlas a buscar... Voy a llamar a una reunión con los economistas acá mismo, puedes quedarte y presenciarla o puedes ir al despacho y trabajar en tus cosas, tengo unos libros tambien que podrían...

-Yo me las arreglaré, me quedo, no te preocupes – le aseguró Reino Unido poniendo su palma, de un modo muy paternal, en el cabello revuelto del chico que aún olía a humo. Estados Unidos pareció ponerse nervioso y llevó su mano a la cabeza para apartar la del europeo.

-Necesito tomar un baño, estoy hecho un asco... puedes usar el baño de la otra habitación si te place, ahí te vas a instalar de todos modos, si no te parece podemos cambiar y te paso mi cuarto luego.

-No es necesario, toma un baño, yo me las arreglo.

Se le estaba haciendo muy raro a Reino Unido tener que comportarse como un adulto responsable, pero una especie de nostalgia familiar reprimida le hicieron quedarse de buena gana, estando al pendiente del trabajo de Estados Unidos y el suyo. A eso de los ocho de la noche cenaron una cena pedida por teléfono mientras hablaban de los avances hechos por cada uno en el día: algo impersonal, rutinario y sin mayor importancia. Lavaron los platos, se sentaron en la sala a cambiar canales buscando algo – cualquier cosa – que los hiciera distraerse de cualquier posible tentación, pero en vez de eso la pantalla les lanzó una bomba.

Un video de Jim Morrison cantando "Common common common now touch me baby, can't you see that i'm not afraid" y eso fue todo lo que se requirió. Con una mirada se comunicaron que algo nuevamente había cambiado en ellos; sin más que decir se aventaron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa mientras las guitarras seguían sonando desde la televisión. En menos de dos minutos estaban listos para aventarse a la noche en busca de aventura.

Tomaron un taxi que los llevó solo hasta la intersección de la Octava Avenida con Greenwich, al parecer a los taxistas del sector central de la ciudad no les parecía aventurarse de noche a la 'zona bohemia', pero Alfred – este Alfred, el poseído por el idealismo – se conocía estas calles de memoria y Arthur – este Arthur el irreverente – no sentía miedo porque si era asaltado tendría una excusa para trenzarse a golpes con alguien.

Entraron a un edificio de dos pisos que tiene como consigna el la puerta "Sede del movimiento social democrático" en el primer piso, había un grupo de gente multicopiando panfletos; saludaron a Alfred con choques de mano y se presentaron a Arthur como si fuer aun miembro más de toda la vida. Las memorias de la noche anterior volvieron como por arte de magia. Él mismo en el escenario del _Vanguard_, al lado de 'La Bruja cósmica', luego de interpretar la canción de los Beatles, había arengado a los chicos a no bajar los brazos, a nunca aceptar un no por respuesta. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

Al subir las escaleras, vieron a Matthew, Canadá, con ropas sueltas y algo avejentadas, un cigarillo de marihuana en la boca, sentado en el piso con los ojos cerrados al lado de un grupo de chicas unas asiáticas, afroamericanas, una pelirroja. La banda "The guess who" (4) estaba en pleno ensayo y ahí con el ambiente de la música y la distensión, Inglaterra ni siquiera se cuestinó la presencia de su otra ex-colonia en aquel lugar.

Los recién llegados se echaron en una alfombra de arcoiris, teijda artesanalmente, una chica asiática se acercó a ellos a ofrecerles una pipa y Alfred le agradeció con un guiño antes de tomarla e inhalar, luego la pasó a su compañero y la intercambiaron sucesivamente hasta que no había más yerba, solo un sonido y un hormigueo en la cabeza. Arthur era capaz de sentir con sus dedos la forma en que cada una de las hebras de la alfombra estaban entramadas; una textura de lana, apretada y perfecta, seguro un trabajo de telar. Cerró los ojos y recordó imágenes vagas, la textura del cabello de Francia, de la barba incipiente de Escocia, del mismo Alfred cuando recién estaba comenzando a salirle vello corporal y así siguió rememorando esas texturas toscas y atractivas; se sintió un pervertido y soltó una risotada aún con la cabeza adormecida. Alfred estirado a su lado tenía los ojos empequeñecidos y parecía estar pegado mirando algo.

_These eyes cry every night for you...These arms long to hold you again...The hurtin's on me yeah...But I will never be free no my baby, no, no...You gave a promise to me yeah and you broke it, you broke it, Oh, no._ (5)

Inglaterra se volvió a él de frente y estaba tan cerca. Y lo deseaba. Pero no era el Imperio Británico deseando a Nueva Inglaterra; tampoco era Inglaterra deseando a Estados Unidos. era Arthur, el inconformista, el que estaba harto de la crisis de su país, de su gobierno, de la Reina, de no tener trabajo digno y de las normas; ese Arthur atraído por Alfred, el revolucionario manifestante de la contracultura que imprimía panfletos y se lanzaba a las calles a hacer barricadas humanas con el signo de la paz impreso en su frente; el Alfred que no quería guerra, que no deseaba dinero ni éxito, que cantaba "Daydream" (6) mientras se perdía en sus sueños de un mundo mejor.

Arthur se incorporotó aproximándose a él lentamente y le observó desde arriba; cuando Alfred abrió los ojos solo fue para recibirlo y poner los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El contacto se percibió aletargado e intenso debido al efecto de la hierba; el hormigueo cerebral bajaba por la columna y se extendía a todas las partes del cuerpo. El británico perdió la noción del tiempo mientras era acariciado por sobre la ropa por muchas manos. Luego besó a la asiática, y a la pelirroja, a la rubia y a la mulata... Alfred era atacado por la pelirroja y luego por Matthew que había perdido los anteojos y la camisa. La banda se había ido y solo es escuchaban gemidos de todos lados armando una cortina musical. Pero Arthur, no tan partidiario del amor libre no quería hacer el amor con tanta gente; aunque Alfred le había dicho que ellos, los del movimiento no amaban a una persona sino al mundo, a la humanidad. El estadounidense igualmente le siguió al ser jalado de la mano por el mayor y se perdieron en una de las habitaciones mientras Matthew con el grupo de mujeres se fundían con la alfombra.

No demoraron mucho en sacarse la ropa y buscarse en la poca luz que les dejaba la lámpara de lava, entretenida en dibujar sus sombras en las paredes y en la cortina. El inglés recibió gustoso el camino de saliva desde la quijada hasta el ombligo. Rodaron por el catre varias veces intentando, no tomar el control, sino buscar el medio de complacer al otro. Finalmente Alfred, boca abajo, separó las piernas para recibir a Arthur. Y fue totalemente distinto a las veces en que el Imperio Británico había tomado posesión de Nueva Inglaterra, porque había en este acto un infinito cuidado y admiración mutua.

Los dedos de los pies del estadounidense se acalambraron en algún momento, de tanto arquearse; Arthur recorrió con una de sus manos su vientre presionando varios puntos hasta ayudarle a buscar su satisfacción, rodeándolo con un agarre firme y movedizo. Intento matener el ritmo de sus golpes, ambos concentrados unicamente en lo que pasaba en ciertas partes de sus cuerpos. Desde afuera también se escuchaba otro coro de sonidos que envolvía todo en un ambiente de deseo y Arthur quería competir con eso, que su amante los acallara a todos con sus expresiones de placer.

Fue el mismo efecto de la droga lo que aletargó e intensificó tanto la sensación del orgasmo. Parecieron los siglos mejor aprovechados de la vida; el final e incluso lo que vino después del final en que pegajosos sigueron buscándose. Desde afuera seguían escuchándose gemidos y risas pero dentro de la habitación, detrás de la cortina que los separaba de la orgía, había otro mundo.

Se quedaron ahí unos días, más de una semana, envueltos entre la música, las organizaciones de una nueva marcha. Ni siquiera cuando fueron al departamento a buscar más dinero y recibieron la llamada del presidente recobraron la cordura.

-Hemos estado ocupados, dice el muchacho queriendo sonar como el normal Estados Unidos, sin conseguirlo.

-Sabemos perfectamente qué han estado haciendo, así que no se hagan, tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados – Nixon sonaba molesto y la nación americana estalló en una risa.

-¿Tú y quienes más? Si no tienes ni amigos... vamos, sí lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas?

Inglaterra quiso celebrar su atrevimiento pero en tonces en alta voz sonó una voz conocida.

-Arthur, ya fue suficiente, te he enviado a América confiando en tu criterio como adulto responsable, para que ayudes al muchacho con sus confusiones pero solo estas empeorando todo ¡No pueden comportarse así en medio de las circunstancias!¿Es que se les olvida quienes son? ¿Y lo que representan?

-No se nos olvida, por eso estamos hartos de ello – reclama el estadounidense.

-¡Alfred Jones, NO te atrevas a contradecirme!

-Pues así es él, emancipado... debería ya saberlo – le contesta Inglaterra con un tono insidioso.

-¡Arthur! Ya, basta, nos vamos a Reino Unido, ahora, estoy en la ciudad, he venido a buscarte – Wilson, el primer ministro británico, dejó atrás su cortesía e intentó dar una orden, pero su nación solo bufó en burla y le espetó:

-Pues entonces ármate de paciencia, que esta ciuadad es enoorme

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Nunca nos encontrarán – completó la frase Estados Unidos antes de cortar.

Las naciones angloparlantes se rieron un buen rato antes de decidir:-Tenemos que salir corriendo cuanto antes, seguro vienen a buscarnos.

Y sin dar explicaciones, cogieron todo el dinero del departamento y salieron rumbo a la casa comunitaria. Pronto iniciarían el viaje a San Francisco.

Estuvieron meses perdidos, sus autoridades buscándolos sin éxito dentro del Estado mientras ellos se establecían en una comunidad hippie, vendiendo artesanías en la calle y teniendo reuniones con gente del movimiento pacífico por las noches; reuniones que culminaban en fiesta y encuentros apasionados, muchas veces a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes que estaban en lo mismo.

Juntos se enteraron de la muerte por sobredosis de Janis, Alfred estaba tan afectado que Arthur consideró necesario conducir hasta Los Angeles para el homenaje de despedida de 'La bruja cósmica'; en un ritual de música y esperanza, sus restos fueron esparcidos por el Oceano Pacífico. Alfred parecía a punto de echarse a llorar; esa noche a Arthur le toco besar sus heridas y recordarle de la marcha que tendría lugar en Boston la próxima semana. Con ese ánimo cruzaron el país para ir a protestar al lugar donde se tomaban las desiciones.

Debieron anticipar lo que venía cuando sintieron las miradas insidiosas de los conservadores, espantados con el festival de colores y canciones. Uno de los escenarios móviles interpretaba una canción de Steppwolf, mientras se reunían los grupos con sus pancartas antes de dirigirse al capitolio.

_Like a true nature's child; We were born, born to be wild. We can climb so high I never want to die...Born to be wild! (7)_

La juventud aullaba y justo en ese momento Alfred tomó de la mano a su amante-compañero para decirle: "Este es el mejor momento de mi vida" De ese momento fugaz, solo quedan fotografías mentales: La esperanza en la sonrisa de Estados Unidos, el gesto comprensivo de Inglaterra que entrelazó sus dedos con él antes de ponerse a caminar todos.

Lo demás fue borrado por la policía, sus amenzas de retirarse de las inmediaciones del edificio gubernalmental, sus palos, sus camiones, sus armas y los gritos. Terminaron en una celda común encerrados con una treintena de personas y no pasaron más de dos horas antes de que fueran mandados llamar. Los policías los sacaron violentamente, esposados y los metieron al una limosina donde Richard y Edward – el nuevo ministro - tenían una expresión entre triunfante y aliviada.

Alfred Jones, parecía molesto y desilusionado. No dijo una palabra cuando les quitaron las esposas; ni gracias. Tampoco tuvo ánimo de contestar mientras escuchaba el sermón acerca de sus responsabilidades como países, como representantes de la democracia "del capitalismo" hubieran dicho ellos, poseídos por ese aire idealista aún. Pero no dijeron nada, todo se desvanecía, las ideas, las flores, el amor...

-Entiendo- dijo Estados Unidos de vuelta en sí, gris y obediente.

Inglaterra reconoció el cambio, allí donde sus ojos azules, habían dejado ese aire tornasol y salvaje. Él mismo sintió un poco de su inconformismo mutar en amargura mientras decía a su ministro que estaba listo para volver a Londres.

Tal vez Alfred y Arthur se habrían despedido; en un colchón mullido, en un sillón, en la alfombra multicolor, o en el asiento trasero de su Flower-Power-Bus. Las naciones serias y grises que eran ahora, en cambio, apenas se dirigieron unas miradas antes de dirigirse cada uno por su lado.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Fue el cuatro de Octubre de 1971 que Estados Unidos tomó el teléfono para hablar con Inglaterra de modo directo. Hasta entonces, todo el contacto que habían tenido, en esos más de once meses, había sido a través de sus políticos. Ambos sabían que debían aclarar algunas cosas.

Inglaterra al escuchar la voz de su excolonia debió carraspear para recuperar la compostura.

-Hola, Estados Unidos, pensé que me llamarías hoy... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aunque es duro, aún la extraño... - admitió el norteamericano con un hilo de voz-

-Es que es imposible olvidar a la bruja cósmica – asintió Inglaterra, tomando su taza de té para sentarse en su escritorio y hablar a gusto – y fuera de eso ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Tú inconsciente te traiciona últimamente?

Estados Unidos tuvo que reirse ante eso y contestó.

-Nope, me he portado bien, sigo las leyes y sigo igual de democrático que siempre

-Claro... me parece, eso de la estabilidad siempre es bueno

Se escucha respirar al estadounidense desde el otro lado del teléfono como si tuviera una idea que no se atreve a pronunciar. Inglaterra le iba a repetir lo que le había dicho siempre cuando era su colonia y era un niño: que podía contarle lo que quisiera, que él no se iba a reir; aunque las relaciones no fueran como antes, pero Estados Unidos lo comprendió antes de cualquier palabra, porque comenzó.

-Aún me decepciona no haber sacado nada en limpio de todo eso...¿sabes? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo hice, no me parecía una mala idea en el momento, no sentía que traicionaba mis ideales ni mi deber sino lo contrario: yo quería ser la voz de mi pueblo, quería representar a los que no tenían voz, no te sabría explicar...

-Te entiendo... todos hemos sentido esos impulsos, Francia incluso lo llevó más allá, apoderándose de la causa de su pueblo para llevarla al triunfo

-La revolución francesa...

-Exacto – asintió Inglaterra – Y tú también lo hiciste, cuando decidiste no ser más fiel a mi corona sino a lo que tu gente quería.

Estados Unidos normalmente habría tomado eso como un reproche, pero esta vez, por primera vez, no lo era, así que siguió escuchando con atención.

-Y esa es la desición más dura que debemos tomar, esa es la dualidad que como naciones debemos enfrentar todos los días ¿De parte de quien estamos? ¿A quién representamos? ¿A nuestros gobernantes o a nuestro pueblo?

-Pero mis gobernantes son escogidos por mi pueblo... - se defendió Estados Unidos.

-¿Y sabe tu pueblo por qué eligió a esos gobernantes? El asunto es que el pueblo elige representantes dentro de las pocas opciones que se les presentan, pero se tiene que tragar unas cuantas otras que no eligió, que normalmente son más.

-¿Y tú Inglaterra? ¿Con quien estás?

Reino Unido suspiró, el gesto cansado se oyó en Estados Unidos, y sin pensarlo mucho contestó.

-De momento, con mi Reina, pero sin en algún momento siento que ella no está con mi pueblo, me temo que será mi deber tomar otro bando... Nuestra nación es nuestra gente Alfred, somos quienes somos por ellos, no lo olvides nunca.

Estados Unidos siempre tendría problemas para comprender eso y para comprender muchas cosas más. Hizo una secreta costumbre el hablar semanalmente con Reino Unido para contarle sus inquietudes y pedir consejo. La nación europea, si bien estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo, tenía también algo de su vieja paciencia y le escuchaba.

-Yo sabía que la revolución de las flores no tenía sentido en mi país, pero no podía evitar que me gustase, a mucha de mi gente le gustaba...

-¿Quién en este mundo no quiere paz, Alfred?

Estados Unidos le quiere decir que le gusta cuando lo llama por su nombre humano. Le trae recuerdos de cuando aún no era una nación; de su niñez en la casa del Imperio Británico y de esos días en la villa del Oeste y en San Francisco. Quiso decirle muchas veces que lo extrañaba de las maneras más complejas y diversas posibles: como padre, como hermano mayor, como amigo, compañero, como amante. Pero no lo dijo, porque pensó que la distancia cordial de ahora no les hacía daño y no quería generar estados y confusiones innecesarias. La estabilidad parecía ser una cosa muy saludable.

Pero entonces, unos años después, a Estados Unidos llegaron las noticias de aquel movimiento irreverente y violento que se gestaba en Londrés, en los barrios. Jovencitos que se apoderaban de las calles, de música ruidosa, de vestimenta y peinados chocantes, acitudes vulgares y contra toda norma. La nación se preguntaba si Inglaterra no estaría sintiendo esa bipolaridad, pero por teléfono no parecía escucharse nada raro en él. No fue hasta que vió en las portadas de las noticas las fotos de Sid Vicius haciendo gestos obsenos apuntando al palacio de Buckingham que Estados Unidos comprendió que la cosa era grave. Que en cualquier momento Arthur, el rebelde volvería y esta vez enfundado en ropa ajustada y rota, perforaciones, pinchos, una cresta de colores en el pelo y una actitud endemoniada.

Se imaginó al que una vez fue su tutor, ese que pareció tan abominable y serio una vez, pero que demostró ser una persona igual a él, aunque no fuese humano. Se lo imaginó disconforme con el sistema, la falta de oportunidades; furioso con la hipocresía social, con la corona, intentando atacarlo todo con un radicalismo pendenciero... ¿Arthur estará consciente de también que su revolución es inutil? El gran dolor de Alfred, el rebelde, fue su ingenuidad, en su país las revoluciones no son algo frecuente, no había una desde la independencia y como esa había tenido éxito creyó que... Pero Arthur es no es un loco con la imaginación por las nubes como él; ha vivido más y sabe – seguro – que su aleteo subersivo no va a llegar a buen puerto. Lo que no significa que no sirva.

Y entonces lo comprendió: No porque una revolución no triunfe, significa que es inutil. Siempre dejan cicatrices en la conciencia colectiva, una semilla de ideas que florecen y en algún momento, aunque sea treinta años después, germinan.

"Algo bueno irá a salir de todo esto..." Pensaba Estados Unidos intentando ser positivo "¿Me iran a mandar a llamar para controlar al viejo ahora?" ¿Qué tan ridículo es que ahora él – el chico – deba controlar la conducta del correcto de Inglaterra? Era el ciclo de la vida después de todo, de la historia, fluye circularmente... se repite y al hacerlo, ellos vuelven a encontrarse.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de hilvanar estas ideas cuando el ring del teléfono lo distrajo y la voz de Ford al teléfono comandó:

-Alfred, tenemos un problema con Reino Unido...

* * *

(1) Letra traducida de "Summertime" Una canción del jazz estandar compuesta por George Gershwin, originalmente era una canción de cuna, pero los jazzeros la adaptaron, la pusieron de moda y luego Janis Joplin la inmortalizó haciendo una versión de blues sicodélico.

(2) Fragmento de la canción "Ball & Chain", La bola y la cadena, que refiere a la bola de hierro que se pone al final de una cadena para limitar a un prisionero de un posible escape. La bola y la cadena como supresión de libertad acá son metafóricas. El fragmento dice: "Cuando todos en el mundo necesitamos una sola cosa; cuando quiero luchar por tu amor, nene"

(3)Esta es la letra de "Strawberry fields" de los Beatles (ellos son John, Ringo, George y Paul) y dice: "Déjame llevarté allá, porque voy a los campos de fresa, nada es real y no hay nada para perder el tiempo, campos de fresa por siempre" Según yo, esta canción refiere la evasión o un viaje sicodélico; igual que "Lucy in the sky with diamonds" aunque igual ambas tienen varias interpretaciones.

(4) Esta banda es canadiense, de ahi a que Mattie esté ahí metido. El hippismo no fue solo cosa de EEUU. Aunque esta banda no era sicodélica sino más bien folk-blues. La conocida canción "American woman" y "These eyes" son parte del legado musical de este grupo.

(5) estos ojos lloran todas las noches por tí, estos brazos estan desosos de sostenerte de nuevo; El dolor está en mí, sí, pero nunca seré libre, baby, no, no. Me hiciste una promesa y la has roto, la has roto (Fragmento de "These eyes"- The guess who)

(6) Daydream , de la banda The Wallace colection, una banda belga que no logró más que ese hit.

(7) Como verdaderos hijos de lanaturaleza, hemos nacido para ser libres, podemos escalar tan algo, nunca quiero morir... ¡Nacido para ser salvaje! (Fragmento de la canción "Born to be wild" de Steppenwolf, una banda canadiense)

* * *

**Nota posterior: **¿Vieron? ¡Final abierto! Pero nunca tanto, yo me lo imagino todo después de esto xD espero que ustedes también.

¿Reviews? Denle, que no muerdo.


End file.
